


Stars in the Morning Light

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Smut, okay but it's fluffy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: After a fortnight of working opposite shifts, Serena is glad to have Bernie home, as is Bernie.





	

The room was light, the sun shining brightly through the curtains, but it wasn’t that which teased Serena awake; no, it’s the warmth of certain someone pressed tightly against her back. A feeling she’d been missing for almost a fortnight thanks to the idiotic clamor of the board of directors that AAU undergoes a thorough evaluation. Knowing very well that some of the board disapproved of the ward being run not just by co-leads, but co-leads that were partners had made them work incredibly hard to ensure they had a stellar performance. To get everything done Bernie had taken night shifts, while Serena had stayed on days. 

It had been grueling working without Bernie by her side, but it was at night that she missed her the most. Apparently, seven months of sharing a bed had overwritten decades of making herself comfortable sleeping alone.Oh, but it was over now. Serena wiggled a little snuggling further into Bernie’s arms, with a happy sigh. 

Bernie’s hand tighten around her belly, “Morning fräulein.”

Serena felt her heart lighten at Bernie’s sleepy voice, gravelly and sexy, but as much as she wanted to ravish her, she knew the blonde had only been home for a few hours. “Go back to sleep, love.” 

“Awake now,” a soft kiss landed on her shoulder, “and I’ve missed you.” 

She turned to face Bernie a smile already tugging at her lips, “Did you?” 

“‘Course I did, why didn’t you miss me?” 

Serena’s answer was simple, a kiss. It’s urgent and hungry. A kiss to encompass a fortnight of waking up alone and eating breakfast alone and having to take her car to work. She put every goodnight kiss Bernie had missed, and every night she’d longed to be in the blonde’s arms, every night of restless sleep where her double bed seemed much too big. 

“So you have missed me.” 

Serena nipped at Bernie’s lip gently, “I can wait. You need sleep.” 

“No, Serena, I need you more.” 

God, would she ever get used to the way Bernie said her name, she thought as she fell back against the pillows Bernie's lips on hers. Bernie’s kisses are soft and hard, hungry and adoring, all at once. Minutes tick by as they make out like sixteen years olds, Bernie’s thigh pressing firmly between her own. Their kisses grow desperate and then Bernie was pulling away, making quick work of her sleeping shirt and then focusing on her pants.

The blue cotton slipped down her legs quickly, tossed behind them, and then Bernie’s hands were on her legs again. Fingers were brushing slowly over the skin of her calf, while Bernie kissed her way from Serena’s knee up her thigh. Anticipation coiled hotly in her belly at the thought of Bernie’s sweet mouth on her pussy, but she was disappointed when Bernie blew gently over it before moving to the other thigh. Serena groaned in desperation. “Bernie.” 

She was ready, more than ready and Bernie was torturing them both for no good reason! Serena hips canted up pointedly, “Damn it Major!” 

That earned a chuckle, not that Serena cared because all she could focus on was the delicious sensation of Bernie’s mouth on her. She moaned as Bernie’s parted her pussy sweeping her tongue along the entire length. “Oh, fuck me.” 

A kiss to her thigh and a murmured “I plan to,” was all she got before the blonde was diving back in, as eager as always. Bernie loved eating her out and preferred it to anything else, loved focusing on Serena’s pleasure rather than hers. She could and had done it for hours at a time driving Serena crazy in the process. Lord, Serena adored her! Loved the feel of her mouth and tongue and fingers, love every minute Bernie spent on taking her higher and higher, making her orgasm over and over. It was intoxicating knowing Bernie could want her so very much. 

She tangled her fingers in the blonde waves, “Oh Bernie.” God, if anything her plea drove Bernie forward, tongue making smaller, faster movements, until all Serena could do was close her eyes, mouth open in a silent plea. She was so ready and needy. Her longing for the blonde had intensified with each day apart, and now that she had her back all Serena could do was give in, so she did. Her orgasm was a whimpered pitiful sound, the intensity robbing her of the ability to form words. 

Her muscles were still drawn tight when she felt Bernie slip one finger and then another inside her. “Bernie,” Serena wasn’t even sure if she meant it as protest or encouragement because her pussy began clenching once more and it was all she could do not to arch completely off the bed. “Fuck, Bernie!”

“It’s been too long fräulein, and I’m not stopping until you say so.” 

True to her word Bernie continued, pumping in and out of her with steady strokes, adding a third finger when she feels Serena begin to calm down and winding her right back up. Serena covers her eyes with her arm and tries to keep her head as Bernie drives her crazy. It felt amazing having Bernie inside her and Serena was just wet and crazed enough to ask, “More!” 

Bernie groaned at that but complied quickly, and the blonde’s four fingers stretch Serena in the most delicious way possible. 

It lit every last nerve ending on fire. “Bernie, I…I’m going to…I need.” She wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but Bernie somehow understands. Serena was impossibly full. “Fuck!”

“Yes, Serena, just like that. Come for me, beautiful.” 

Bernie’s entire hand was inside her pussy. Fuck, the thought pushed her over the edge. Serena was left quivering mess, seeing stars behind her eyelids. Aware of nothing beyond the weight of Bernie resting on her belly, and the soft caress on her hip. 


End file.
